


Submission

by Batty_Blue



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Когда Алек, будучи девственником, осмеливался мечтать о том, как занимается сексом, он никогда не представлял себе это так.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513403) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



Честно говоря, когда Алек, будучи девственником, осмеливался мечтать о том, как занимается сексом, он никогда не представлял себе это _так_.

В те ночи, когда было тихо, тепло и безопасно, когда никто не собирался внезапно врываться в его комнату, он позволял себе думать, фантазировать. В своих мечтах он всегда был активом, тем, кто доставляет удовольствие партнеру. Сначала случайным девушкам (до того как он понял что к чему), потом мальчикам, затем _Джейсу_. Прикасаясь к себе, он содрогался в позорном блаженстве с неизменной уверенностью, что он тот, кто сверху, главный.

Однако реальность оказалась гораздо, _гораздо_ лучше, чем все, что он смог себе придумать.

Магнус словно природная стихия, что в постели, что вне ее, и очень быстро оказывается, что он знает, чего Алек хочет, что ему _нужно_ , еще до того как сам Алек понимает что же это. Магнус – усердный, внимательный и опытный любовник, способный показать Алеку каким может быть секс и что движет Алеком на самом деле. Все это так отличается от его фантазий, что у него голова идет кругом.

Магнус терпеливый и понимающий, он настойчив, но не агрессивен, и Алек быстро приходит к выводу, что самое приятное в сексе – отказ от контроля.

Это происходит не каждый раз – большую часть времени у них вполне обычная сексуальная жизнь – но достаточно часто, чтобы быть случайной причудой. Как правило, это случается, когда у Алека выдается тяжелый день, полный стресса, родительских претензий или идиотских поступков игнорирующих его доводы брата и сестры. Иногда, когда близкие ему люди страдают. Иногда, когда на него наваливается слишком много обязанностей, возложенных на него как на будущего главу Института. Иногда причиной служат его собственные комплексы, в очередной раз дающие о себе знать подступающим нервным срывом.

В те ночи, когда Магнус замечает, как с каждой минутой душа ускользает из глаз его любимого, он забирает у него контроль. И Алек охотно отдает его. Следовать командам легко. Исполнение приказов дарит разуму ясность и покой, несложные задания, требующие всего его внимания, не оставляют в голове места для чего-нибудь другого. В мыслях становится тихо и мирно, они наполнены голосом Магнуса, хвалящим его _за послушание_. Обещающим позаботиться о нем. Его тело плавится от каждого нежного прикосновения, каждого _«чудесно»_ и _«красивый»_ , сказанного шепотом на ухо. Каждого продуманного движения широкой, твердой руки.

Магнус никогда не причиняет ему боль, кроме разве что случайных засосов, игривых шлепков по заднице или царапающих его спину ногтей, оставляющих красные полосы, исчезающие лишь через несколько минут. Алек не фанат боли, особенно в постели. И все же ему нравится ощущать Магнуса повсюду, когда он прижимает его, не давая двигаться, и раз уж он позволил Магнусу забрать контроль, ему ничего не остается кроме как подчиняться. Он разрешает себя связывать. Иногда веревкой, иногда руками или магией или же просто словами – уверенными, четкими приказами. Это странная разновидность внутреннего упоения властью – каждый раз знать, что он может остановить Магнуса в любой момент. Но он никогда этого не делает.

Потому что не хочет.


End file.
